


Separated AU

by BluePandaHero



Series: Separated AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bill had three siblings? What if those siblings were Tad, Will, and Bree? What if they were separated somehow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Stanford had finally had enough. Bill, Bree, Tad, and Will would bother him no more. He opened the book, calling out a spell. Suddenly, they were all in a white room. They all looked at him in alarm, the triplets huddling close to Tad.  
“Begone, demons!”  
“No! Don’t punish them for something I did! It wasn’t their fault!” Bill pleaded. Stanford didn’t listen. Three portals opened. Stanford called out another spell, chaining Bill to a ‘wall’.  
“No! Please! They didn’t do anything!” He tried to fight against the black chains. Bree was suddenly sucked into a portal, she began to scream.  
“Help!” She called out grabbing at the ‘edge’ of the portal, before she was finally sucked into whatever dimension Ford had just sent her to. Will grabbed at Tad, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Bring her back!” Bill watched in horror as another portal sucked will in. Will was too scared to make a sound. He wasn’t very strong, so the portal pulled him in with ease. Tad glared at Ford, charging for him.  
“HOW DARE YOU?!” Ford pushed him into the final portal, sending him back to the warzone the family had once called home.  
“You’ll pay for this….” Bill growled, fighting against the chains. Ford payed no attention to him, walking away.  
“You’ll pay.”  
BREE’S DIMENSION  
The small blonde girl was thrown onto the ground with a small thud.  
“Tad? Bill? Will?! Where are you!?” She screamed.  
“Please!” She stood up, only to fall back onto her knees again.  
“Please…Don’t leave me alone….”  
“I’m scared.”  
WILL’S DIMENSION  
Will sat on the ground, sulking.  
“Why?” He asked no one.  
“What did we do?” He gripped at his knees before pulling out a picture of his now torn-apart family.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough…” He tried to smile.  
“But what else is new?”  
TAD’S DIMENSION  
Tad stood in his prison cell, punching the wall in anger.  
“I’ll kill him.” He whispered.  
“Then I’ll kill his family.” He hissed, pulling out a picture of his family.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“I couldn’t protect you.”


	2. Bree has arrived

The small blonde girl was thrown onto the ground with a small thud.  
“Tad? Bill? Will?! Where are you!?” She screamed.  
“Please!” She stood up, only to fall back onto her knees again.  
“Please…Don’t leave me alone….”  
“I’m scared.” She sulked, gripping at her skirt. Bree stood up, eyes red and puffy after crying, and took a picture out of her skirt pocket. She smiled sadly at it. The picture held four seemingly happy siblings. There were three boys and a single girl. The oldest hugged the three younger siblings close. He looked to be very tall with unnatural purple hair and dressed snappy with a purple bow tie, white, button-down shirt and black pants. He was grinning, his eyebrows furrowed.  
Another boy was on the far left. He had messy blond hair with a triangle over his right eye. The other eye was yellow and cat-like. He had on a yellow sweater with a white collared shirt that seemed to be underneath. He had tanned skin, in fact, he was the darkest one there. He had his arm wrapped around his sister.  
The third boy was on the far right, he looked to be very gentle. He had light blue, curly hair with a triangle on his right eye. He had crystal blue eyes and was very pale, the palest one there, in fact! He wore a light blue sweater with a white collared shirt that was underneath.  
Finally, the only girl was in the middle. She had short, blonde hair. Her shirt was black, with a yellow ribbon on the front and single yellow stripes near the end on the sleeves. She smiled with a look of both innocence and mischief. She sat there, putting the picture back into her skirt pocket. It began to rain and her eyes widened. She ran, hurrying to get out of the rain. After running for awhile she came across a shack. She hesitated to knock and call for help, but this was a different dimension, right? Surely, nothing bad would happen.  
She hurriedly knocked on the door, shivering.  
“Hello?” She called out, hugging herself. She heard footsteps, then the door opened. Feeling faint, she looked up.   
“Can..Can I please stay here?” She stuttered.  
“I’ve never seen you around before. Are you new here?” Bree opened her mouth to speak. She wanted to say ‘no’, but knew that would require her to explain how she got here.  
“Yes…” She shivered. The brown haired woman welcomed her inside, though she seemed to have some problems of her own.   
“Thank you…” She whispered, stumbling into the house as if she’d never walked in a long time. She hugged herself tighter, feeling as if she might faint at any moment and walked inside. The woman looked around outside, then shut the door.   
“What’s your name?” She asked.  
“…Bree…Bree..Cipher…” Bree tried to sound confident, but failed miserably. The woman left the room, then came back with a towel. Bree pulled the picture out of her skirt pocket. Luckily, the siblings family picture hadn’t been damaged. She felt the towel being wrapped around her and shoved the picture back into the yellow skirt pocket. She resisted crying, as she didn’t want to risk having to explain that.  
“Where’s your family?” The woman asked. Bree tried to think of an excuse. She couldn’t tell her she was a dream demon/guardian with 3 other dream demon/guardian brothers from a different dimension. She would sound insane.  
“I’d much rather not…Talk about them…”  
“Do you have any family we could call?”  
“Not anymore..” Damn! Why did she let that slip?! That seemed to be enough for now, however. The woman lead her to the kitchen and sat her down. The place seemed to be owned by some science nerd before her…oh no. Bree had to keep herself from looking worried. Was this the same person? No. It couldn’t possibly be!   
“How old are you?” The woman asked. 144, she wanted to say. But, she was on earth. She had to go by their rules. She’d be about 12 by how they measured time.  
“I’m 12.” Her voice cracked.  
“How did you get to Gravity Falls?” The woman began to prepare some coffee. Shit. What was she going to say? Wait…This was Gravity Falls! She had to have seen some of the stuff here! She hoped for the best.  
“I….” She gulped.  
“Came from another dimension…” She whispered, pulling the picture out and placing it on the counter.   
“The boys are my brothers…We were separated.” She hesitantly looked up. The woman sat down across from her.  
“Where are your parents?”  
“We only have a mom. She was making a deal at the time.” She pulled another picture out and placed it on the counter. The picture held a tall, curvy woman that couldn’t have been older than 20 with pale skin. Her long, light orange, curly hair was tied up into a bun. Her black hat with a white stripe seemed to float above her head. Her eyes seemed to be light lilac slits and her shoes were light green with pink at the tips. Her violet dress seemed to be old-western style and tight. She wore a pale yellow, baggy, button down shirt underneath with a black and white wand.  
“That’s my mother.” Bree said, brushing her light blonde hair out of her face. She tried to smile to herself.  
“She’s gonna be mad when she finds out what happened.” Bree said, dragging out the ‘a’ in mad.  
“Do you know how to get back?”  
“I could try, but it would have to be where I was transported to…It’s not a good idea right now.” Bree looked out the window.  
"Due to the raining." Bree looked back at the woman.  
"I hope I haven't frightened you..." The woman was speechless.


	3. Will's Arrival

Will sat on the ground, sulking.  
“Why?” He asked no one.  
“What did we do?” He gripped at his knees before pulling out a picture of his now torn-apart family.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough…” He tried to smile.  
“But what else is new?” He asked himself, sulking. He heard footsteps, tuning his head quickly and stuffing the picture into his pocket.   
He could slowly hear the footsteps getting closer. He began to panic, looking around for a place to hide. When the footsteps finally reached him, he found it was only a young boy, looking to be only 6, at the most. Will dried his eyes, looking down at the boy. The boy was holding an umbrella, staring at him uninterested.  
"Hello, may I help you?" Will asked.  
"You're going to get sick, idiot." How rude! Didn't this child ever learn any manners? Where were his parents? So many questions yet so little answers.  
"I don't exactly live here."  
"I thought so." The child replied. Will was slowly loosing his patience, but didn't show it. For awhile, they stared at each-other.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Will asked.  
"Are you going to get under my umbrella or are you going to just stand there?" The small boy huffed.  
"Oh, yes! Um..." Will slid under the umbrella.  
"I can hold it if you want..." Will stated. The boy held the umbrella out to him.  
"Good, because you were going to do that anyway." The boy said nonchalantly. Will held the umbrella above their heads.  
"Lead the way!" Will smiled.  
"You're awfully happy, for an idiot." Will sighed.   
'And you're awfully rude for a child.' He wanted to say.  
"What's your name?" The child asked.  
"Will...William Cipher." He smiled at the child.  
"And your name?"  
"Dipper Gleeful." The child responded.  
"I get the feeling Dipper isn't your real name." Will smiled.   
"I get the feeling you should shut up." Dipper growled at him, walking. Will continued to smile at the younger boy.  
"How old are you?" Will asked.  
"You look a bit young to be walking around outside all by yourself."  
"I'm 5! I can walk outside all by myself!" Dipper scoffed.  
"Yes, you certainly can!You came prepared for the weather and everything." Will encouraged, stuffing his hand into a free pocket.  
"How old are YOU?" Dipper asked. Will tossed the idea of saying '12' and '144' around in his head. If he said 144 the child would likely call him an idiot. 12 would be much more likely. However, Dipper was a child, Will was sure he would believe him sooner of later.  
"144." Will grinned ar him.  
"Impossible! You're being an even bigger idiot!" Dipper looked up at him. Will had finally gotten an expression other than indifferent out of him. Feeling victorious, William continued.  
"It's true! I'm a Dream Demon AND Guardian! Maybe it was fate that caused our meeting." William laughed warmly. Well, Will wasn't lying. Dipper looked up at him. Will could see in his eyes that part of him didn't believe him, but another part of him wanted to hear more. Will giggled a bit.  
"Would you like to hear more?" Dipper nodded slowly. Will giggled again.  
"Well, Demonic Guardians can be summoned for protecting, otherwise we are assigned to a specific person. I guess I was assigned to you!" Honestly, Will didn't know if that was a lie or not. It was possible he was assigned to this little boy, but it was also possible the he'd simply found Will. Will was going to go with the latter and assume he was being assigned to a 5 year old boy named Dipper. Dipper had learned a lot about Dream Demons, Demonic Guardians, their differences, their similarities, and how Will just-so-happened to be both. Will absolutely refused to tell Dipper how they came into existence. He was only five, of course! They eventually reached a large home. Dipper walked right in, however, Will refused to enter until he was invited in.  
"Are you like a vampire?" Dipper asked as Will removed his shoes and sat them outside.  
"No, I just wanted to know if it was okay if I could come inside." Will smiled at Dipper softly. A man peeked out from the kitchen.  
"Well hello there! Dipper, who is it you've brought home?" The man grinned.  
"He says his name is William Cipher." Dipper motioned to Will.  
"You're soaking wet! Stay right there, William!" The man put up his index finger and walked off somewhere.


	4. Tad's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Two chapters in one day! Keep in mind this is BEFORE Tad was introduced to the show so I don't know what his personality will be or what his signature color will be. It's kinda short but hey, you get another chapter.

Tad stood in his prison cell, punching the wall in anger.  
“I’ll kill him.” He whispered.  
“Then I’ll kill his family.” He hissed, pulling out a picture of his family.  
“I’m sorry…”  
“I couldn’t protect you.” He growled at the thought of his siblings, scared and alone. What was mother going to think? She would surely be livid, past that, even! Tad didn't care about that right now. Right now, Tad was going to break out of this cell like he'd done many times before, find a way to get back, and 

kill Stanford Pines.  


Tad grinned to himself. Oh, how he was going to make him scream and beg for mercy. He began looking for hole he hid whenever he needed to escape. He wouldn't hurt Stanford just yet, however. He still needed to get his siblings back. He would make him bring the triplets back THEN torture. He'd found the hole and began to climb through. He would beat him badly, then give him false hope. Make Ford think it was over, then start again. Just like he'd done to them. Tad fell into a pit and began running. Just like he'd given them false hope that all their suffering was over, and hurt them again. Had it start again. This was worse than what had happened before. This time they were separated and no one was there to defend or help them. They were probably huddling in the cold as he breathed. Bill was stuck alone, chained to a wall, and probably crying. Bree was all alone, her worst fear. Bree was alone and terrified, there wasn't one doubt in his mind about that. Will, he probably hadn't moved from the place he was sent. He was probably sitting there, in the cold, waiting for someone to help. But no one will. Rage burned within Tad as he ran quicker and quicker, thinking of all the terrible things that could be happening. They might as well be happening right in front of him, the thoughts were that vivid.  
"I'll kill him.." Tad growled.  
"I'm sorry." He muttered. For awhile, he kept repeating those two sentences. Finally, he had arrived at his wreaked home. He opened the door, grabbed three bags, and began filling them. One had a large spell book from Bree's old room, blankets, food, clothes, her favorite stuffed animal, and drinks. He opened his small book and began to send the bag through the portal he'd opened. He knew how to send inanimate objects, but not live objects and he wasn't going to try something that dangerous now. So this would have to suffice. In the second bag, he packed food, a large book, drinks, and Bill's two blankets from his room. He closed the last portal, and opened a new one, sending the bag through the portal. He closed that portal and opened a new one. He grabbed a spell book from Will's room, clothes, food, drinks, and his favorite wand. He sent the bag through the portal and hoped for the bags to reach them. He sat on the ground, closing the portal and prayed that they were okay.  
"Please..." He pleaded.  
"Please..."


End file.
